when you can't hide anymore
by omens
Summary: When Chloe has a horrible accident, she tries to hide from the world. But one person refuses to let her give up. ChloeLex On hold until further notice.
1. Waking up to the Truth

_**A/N: Hello everybody. This is my first attempt at writing a Smallville story. Please let me know what you think.**_

-

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are not mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while.

-

Waking Up to the Truth

"Chloe?"

Chloe Sullivan woke slowly as she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again to try and block out the throbbing pain she felt in her head. She groaned.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" the voice asked again.

She opened her eyes to see the face of her best friend, Clark Kent, staring down at her.

"Clark?" she asked hoarsely.

"Thank God you're awake." He said relief evident in his voice.

Chloe looked around. She was in the hospital. How had she gotten here?

"Clark, what happened? Why am I here?" she asked.

Clark recognized the fear in her voice. Chloe wasn't someone who got afraid often or easily. He hated that he was the one who had to tell her. "You had an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes. You flipped your car. The doctor's said you were really lucky." He smiled weakly at her.

She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She tried again and got the same result. Something was wrong. "Clark," she said slowly, panic rising in her voice, "get a doctor."

-

Paralysis. From the waist down. That's what the doctors determined a few hours later after a battery of tests. But it was probably only temporary. The swelling around her spinal cord didn't appear to be long term. At best it would only be a few months.

Months.

That word sunk into Chloe's brain. Months. She wouldn't be able to move her legs for months. She felt like hiding, like crawling into a cave and never coming out.

Everyone said they understood when she had said she wanted to be alone. They all left her in her room, saying they would be back tomorrow. But she didn't want them to come back tomorrow. She didn't want them to come back ever.

She sat in her bed, wondering how this had happened. She never drove fast, never drove recklessly. Why had her car flipped over? She racked her brain well into the night.

-

"Clark, how is she?"

Clark looked up at the sound of Lex Luthor's voice. He had flown all night back from London when Clark had called him about Chloe. And he looked it. The dark circles under his eyes highlighted the worry in his blue eyes.

"She's…" Clark couldn't find the words. Everyone had been there for hours, but she refused to see anyone.

"Where's her room?" Lex demanded.

Clark shook his head. "She doesn't want to see anyone. She won't let anybody but the staff into her room."

Lex stood there. She wouldn't see anyone? Even Clark? This was bad.

"Would you ask her? Please." Lex asked him.

Clark nodded. He turned and headed down the hall to Chloe's room.

"Chloe?" he said when he reached her door.

"Clark I said I wanted to be alone." She replied coldly without even looking at him.

"Lex is here. He wants to see you." Clark told her.

Lex. The name seared through Chole's body. Yes, she wanted to see him too. So much it hurt in her heart. But she wouldn't let him see her like this, not him. She would die first.

"No." she said flatly.

"Chloe, he flew all night to get back here." Clark told her.

"I said no." she repeated.

"Fine. But you know Lex. He won't give up that easily." Clark said before turning away.

As Clark's footsteps faded away down the hall a tear slipped down Chloe's cheek. Why? Why had he come? Anyone else she could have dealt with, but not him. Not Lex.

She loved him. So deeply that she felt it everywhere, even in her hair. She had never loved anyone like this before. Not her father, not even Clark. This was real. And it was dangerous. She knew Lex. He would never see her that way. To him, she would always be the same little pain of a journalist that reluctantly became his friend.

No one knew how she felt. And she would keep it that way. Everyone who knew Chloe knew how stubborn she was. And she knew that this was a love that would never go away. So she had resolved to keep it a secret, her secret. Forever.

As Lex walked to the door of her room she wiped another tear from her cheek, never noticing him. Just like her, he was stubborn. He would so whatever he could to make this easier for her. It was all he could do.

-

"He's still here." The nurse told her.

Chloe groaned. This was getting ridiculous. How long could he last?

Apparently, as long as he had to. For the past two weeks Lex had sat in a chair outside of her room from nine in the morning until nine in the evening, as soon as visiting hours were over. He never missed a day. He just sat there, going through his work papers, making business calls, refusing to leave.

At first Chloe had been furious. He was ignoring her wishes and embarrassing her. Everyone knew who he was, so naturally they noticed him. Now she was more sad. This was why she loved him. Beneath his hard shell, he had a good heart. He was loyal to those he cared about and would do whatever he could for them.

But she wouldn't be swayed. Tomorrow she was going home. She could get away form him there. It was the only thing that kept her going. The only thing that stopped her from calling him into her room and breaking down. If he came in, she would tell him everything. She knew she would. So she sat there, looking out the window, waiting for tomorrow and the strength to hold it together until then.


	2. Hiding in the Mansion

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just saying.

-

Hiding in the Mansion

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe demanded. The nurse who was pushing her wheelchair was rolling her towards a black limo. Not what she had expected. She was expecting her friends and her father waiting for her to take her home. But none of them showed up. Not even Clark.

A uniformed chauffer stood at the back door, waiting for her. When she reached the car he pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand. At once the door opened and the leather seat slid out, allowing her to easily get inside. Chloe stared. How would have a car like this?

Lex.

No one else in Smallville would have such a useless, expensive feature in a limo. No one else had a limo.

"Tell Mr. Luthor that I can get home on my own." Chloe told the driver flatly.

"Mr. Luthor said you would react this way. I'm afraid he has the full cooperation of your friends and family. This is your only way home."

Chloe sighed. It looked like she had no choice.

-

"You're going the wrong way!" Chloe yelled at the driver. When he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, he had turned in the opposite direction. They were headed to the outskirts of town. Towards the Luthor mansion.

She was right. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the imposing structure that Lex called home. And he was standing outside waiting for her. She felt that familiar clutch in her heart. Every time she saw him she felt it, along with the warmth and the fear.

"Well it's about time." He said as the driver helped her out of the car into her chair. She was so humiliated that he had to see her like this. She felt like crying.

"Lex, why am I here?" she demanded.

Lex was unfazed by her anger. He knew she would be upset. He was prepared for it.

"You're staying here." He answered calmly.

"What!" she shrieked.

"I've discussed it at length with your father. I've taken care of the medical bills, arranged for a personal physical therapist when you need it, and have a private doctor and nurse on staff." He told her as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Chloe couldn't believe it. How had he talked her father into this? She glared at him as the driver wheeled her up the new ramp into the mansion.

-

"You have to eat." Lex said crossly.

"I'm not hungry." She told him stubbornly.

"I know you're mad at me, but you can't starve yourself." He replied firmly.

"I just want to go to sleep."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he quietly shut the door.

Chloe sighed. This was her worst nightmare and greatest wish all rolled into one. Being around Lex all the time was sweet torture for her. She looked around at the gorgeous first floor suite he had had built for her. Everything was easily accessible to her, and he had brought her things so she would feel comfortable.

She rolled into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was much easier than she'd expected. Probably because everything was built so low that she could reach it from her chair.

She climbed into bed after struggling into her pajamas. How was she going to do this? Stay her, with Lex? What if he brought one of his latest playthings home with him, would she be expected to entertain them while Lex was working? That would kill her. The thought of seeing him with someone else caused fresh tears to spill down her face.

-

"How is she?" Clark asked Lex the next week.

"The same." Lex answered tiredly from behind his desk.

Clark nodded. For the past week Chloe had stayed in her room except for her therapy. For that she and the therapist worked in a large room that Lex had set up with all the latest equipment down the hall from his office. She ate in her room and refused to let anyone in. Her father, Lois, Lana, Clark, and his parents had all come to see her several times. But she turned them all away.

Lex was worried about her. This was not the girl he knew. The Chloe he had met was feisty, full of life, and unafraid of everything. But this accident seemed to have stolen more than her ability to walk. It seemed to have stolen her spirit.

Clark was worried, too. He had known Chloe for a long time. And something was wrong with her. Had been wrong for a long time, and it was more than this accident. Clark bade Lex goodnight as he headed back. Both men prayed that by the end of the summer, their Chloe would be back.

-

"Do you want to go out to the gardens?" Lex asked Chloe a few days later. She was sitting at her desk, typing on her laptop. She looked up at him. Lex thought how much she had changed since she had come here. She was pale and drawn. She had to have lost at least ten pounds. There were circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her eyes had lost that sparkle they had once held. He knew he probably looked the same. He was so worried about her that he ate and slept as little as she did.

"I don't think so." She told him.

Lex felt anger surge up within him. He would be damned if he let her waste away any longer. He marched over and pulled her chair back form the desk and continued to push her out to the garden.

"Lex! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch this anymore Chloe. You **are** going to get better. I won't allow you not to." He told her stubbornly.

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand to silence her. "No. You can't fight me on this Chloe. I care too much about you to let you give up on life."

Chloe fought back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to remind her that he cared about her, it only reinforced the feeling that she would never be enough for him.


	3. Hiding the Truth

Disclaimer: Mine, all mine. Just kidding.

-

Hiding the Truth

"Would you stop it!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs.

She glared at Lex from her place at the bars. The feeling had started to come back to her legs, and the doctors insisted she step up her physical therapy. For some unknown reason Lex had come into the room to watch. All summer he had sat in his office, working, except for when he took her out into the garden. Which he did everyday, whether she liked it or not. And she didn't like it. The more timed she was with him the more she wanted to tell him how she felt. To kiss him, and hold him until she felt dizzy.

Now he sat watching her. Not speaking, an unreadable expression on his face. And it was driving her crazy.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied confused.

"You're just sitting there. It's bugging the hell out of me." She said. The therapist chuckled. Chloe glared at her.

"I think that's enough for today." Lex told the therapist. She nodded. Saying good-bye to Chloe she gathered up her things and left the room quietly.

Chloe struggled over to her chair. She was exhausted. She slipped a little hen she was almost there. Lex hurried over and caught her before she fell. Being so close to him was more than she could take. She burst into tears as he eased her into her chair.

"Chloe? What's wrong, please tell me." He pleaded as he got on his knees I front of her.

But Chloe kept sobbing. She placed her hands over her face, unable to stop. The past few months came barreling at her, forcing all of the feelings to the surface.

Lex sat there in desperation. He didn't know how to help her. He hated feeling helpless. He placed his hands over hers and gently pulled them from her face. "Please. Let me help you."

Chloe's tears slowed as she looked into the eyes of the person she loved so much. She despised herself for letting him see her like this. " I can't." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked her, the rejection and sadness evident in his voice. It just made her hate herself more.

Lex didn't know what to do. He cared very deeply about Chloe. The thought that she was in pain and wouldn't let him help her was killing him. All he wanted was to make the tears stop, take away her pain. She just had to tell him how.

"Chloe, I just want to help." He said desperately.

"You can't. No one can." She said softly. The tears continued to fall softly.

"Why?"

She looked at him and he knew. He knew that the pain she was feeling went deeper than her accident. Something was wrong, very wrong, with her heart.

"Who is it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He frowned. Why wouldn't she tell him?

"You can't fix this Lex. No amount of money can fix this." She spat.

Lex froze. That was what she thought of him? That he solved all of his problems money, that he couldn't help her by just being there for her. It was like she had just stuck a knife in his heart. He slowly stood, the rain falling outside making the only noise in the room.

"I don't want to fix it Chloe. I want to be there for you. I want to help you." He said slowly.

"That's not possible." She whispered.

"Why not!" he screamed in frustration. H e started pacing the length of the room. Chloe watched him. Watched the pain in his face that she had caused. She never wanted this. It was why she had kept it to herself for so long.

Suddenly, Lex stopped pacing. He walked over and once again kneeled in front of her. "Chloe, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what I have to do to help you."

She knew that tone, that determined glint in his eye. He wouldn't give up. She had no choice.

"I'm alone Lex." She whispered.

He stared at her in shock. How could she think that? "You're not alone Chloe. So many people love you."

She shook her head. "He doesn't. He doesn't love me."

Lex didn't know what to say to that. How could anyone **not** love this amazing girl? She was so wonderful. The thought of someone making her feel so alone, so awful made him want to hunt down whoever it was and kill him.

"I want him to love me Lex."

He put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes. He willed her to see how much he cared for her. That she wasn't alone. It wasn't what she wanted, but it might help.

Chloe looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that had captured her heart so unexpectedly and refused to let go. She had no other choice now but to tell him. The pain was too much. She couldn't take the agony anymore, couldn't take hurting him anymore. He needed to know.

"I want you to love me."

The words seemed to echo around the room. He had heard them , but he couldn't seem to wrap his head around them. Him. She loved him, wanted him to love her back.

She kept going. She had held it in for so long, now that she had admitted it, she had to let it all out.

"I was never going to tell you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But you wanted to know, needed to know. I know you can't ever love me back. But that's what I want. I want you to love me, to let me love you. I want to marry you, have children with you. I want to grow old with you. Now please-let me leave."

Lex sat and stared at her. He couldn't comprehend what she had just told him. She took his silence as the confirmation of what she had been expecting. Slowly she pushed her chair back and wheeled herself to her room.

-

Chloe managed to make it to her room before she broke down completely. She struggled out her chair, sobs racking her body, and laid down on her bed.

She had finally told him. And just as she had expected, he had rejected her. He didn't love her, never would. Why did it hurt so much? This was what she had been expecting. She had seen it coming a mile away. But the pain in her heart betrayed the fact that she had been secretly hoping for a different ending.

So she cried. All night, and into the dawn she cried like she had never cried before for the lost dream and the love she knew she would never have.

-

Lex sat on the floor outside Chloe's door all night. He had followed her to her room, hoping that he would be able to persuade her to talk to him. But the sound of her crying stopped him. It broke his heart to know that he had broken hers.

As the new day broke over the clouds he remembered the look on her face when she had told him. He had been waiting, longing for that look his whole life. Love. Pure, unconditional love. For him. It was what he had been searching for ever since his mother died. And it had been right there in front of him. All the love he wanted condensed into one little blonde girl who never gave up on anything. But now she had given up.

She had given up on him.

She thought he was upset. That he didn't want her, couldn't lover her back. But she was wrong. He wanted to love her. He so wanted to share in that love that she felt. He had known Chloe long enough, seen enough to know that when she loved someone it never went away. He had always cared about her, loved her in that way friends love each other. Now he wanted to go to her, to kiss her and let himself fall in love with her. She was so easy to love.

He still couldn't understand why she loved him. All of the fights they had had came barreling at him. All of the harsh words, all of the hurt feelings. But she had still found a way to love him. To take him into her heart and care for him like no one else.

As the sun rose over Smallville he vowed to make her see. He vowed to let her know that he wouldn't let her give up. Not now that he realized just what he had to lose. He wanted to make her his. And Lex Luthor was not someone who gave up on what he wanted.

Chloe was hurt now. But by the time this was over, she would not feel pain anymore. Only love. His love.

He had work to do.


	4. Reactions: Part 1

**_A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Work and school are both really starting to pile it on me. I was very nervous about this story, and I'm so glad that it's gotten such a nice response._**

**peacelove** Thank you. I know what you mean, I hate when writers completely change characters. I tried my best not to do that.

**beccap**I absolutely love both of your stories, so your review really made me happy.

**cookiedoughicecream:** Thank you. I know it's a common plot, but it was the only way I could think of at the time to get them where I needed them to be.

**Katieshaz: **Ansgty in a good way I hope.

**Logan13:** Thank you.

**scottish lass2:** (Author blushes at sweet review.) Thanks.

**Shy Butterfly:** I rate a 'wow.' I'm so flattered.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowing for a while.

Reactions: Part 1

Chloe lay in bed for a long time after she finally stopped crying. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering how to fix what she had just destroyed. For a long time she and Lex had just been , well acquaintances was the only word she could think of. Then she had decided to let Lionel into her life. Then she'd been forced to let Lex into her life to repair the damage she had done.

She had believed Lex when he said he would protect her from Lionel. But he never said that he'd protect her from himself. And that was what she had needed.

When she first came back at the end of her summer in hiding, she and Lex really didn't speak all that much. And that was fine with her. She was so angry for awhile that once she finally realized how much she had come to depend on him, she had practically cut him out of her life.

The anger returned with a vengeance when the thought that he might have feelings for Lana. She had seen the way he was looking at her, hanging on her every word like Clark had always done. Was she always destined to loose every guy in her life to Lana Lang? Her anger over Lex was even stronger than the anger she had felt over Clark. Lex was trying to protect Lana the way he had protected her. And she was royally ticked that Lex seemed to regard her and Lana in the same way.

But it was so much more than that.

One day while working on a story about the chemical spill for the Torch it hit her. Holding a picture of Lex in her hand, she finally got it. The realization hit right in the pit of the stomach.

She was in love with him.

It took all of her willpower to avoid him for the last few months before she Smallville for good. She was so close. Then her accident had happened and fate had once again thrust Lex right into her life. It was so unfair.

Chloe had long ago accepted the fact that she would never have Lex the way she wanted. Lex went for tall, model-like brunettes. A petite blonde would never register on his radar. Not to mention all of the arguments, lies, and deceptions that had occurred over the course of their relationship. And the trust. That was what made his willingness to accept her distance from him hurt so much. They had become friends over the previous summer. Now, it was gone.

Slowly, Chloe got up and started to pack her things. It was time to say goodbye.

She had held onto her feelings for Clark for so long that it had almost destroyed their friendship. For years, she allowed it to fester inside of her until it made her bitter, made her so jealous that she couldn't see straight. But she had finally been able to let it go. Not that she wouldn't always love Clark, she would. He was her first love, her best friend. But she needed more than that.

Chloe had allowed her feelings for Lex to consume her, the same way she had let her feelings for Clark. Then the same anger and bitterness over Lana had started to creep it's way back into her life. It had taken her a long time to forgive Lana. Now she was starting to hate her again. And she was starting to hate Lex for making her feel that way.

Chloe didn't want to hate Lex. It had taken a long time for her to think of him as a good part of her life. She didn't want to loose that. So she had no choice but to leave. If for no other reason than to keep him in her life. If that was still possible.

Chloe only prayed that she would be able to say goodbye to him without breaking down. She owed him that much.

She owed herself that much.

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short. The next one (Lex's reaction) may be as well. But never fear, I'll make it up to you._**


	5. Reactions: Part 2

_**A/N: I'm a little worried about this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**_

Reactions: Part 2

Lex stood on the terrace of the mansion a few hours later waiting for Chloe to come downstairs. If she would come downstairs. She wasn't the type to run away from confrontation, but last night had to have been more than a little painful for her.

Lex had been up all night going over her words in his mind, but still couldn't quite believe it. She loved him.

Chloe **loved** him.

Why she did he couldn't understand. There had been plenty of times when he had been less than kind to her. Less than civil really. But she had always forgiven him. Always been the one person in the entire town who had never deserted him. She had risked everything, including her life, for him and never once asked for anything in return. He wondered how he had been so stupid as to not realize that until now. When it might be too late.

That was the one dark spot clouding this entire thing. The thought that she might have given up was almost too much to bare now that he knew exactly what he'd be losing.

She thought he didn't love her back because he couldn't, because he thought her unworthy. She was dead wrong. If anyone was unworthy, it was him. And he would do everything within his power to show her how much he wanted her. Being a Luthor, his power was far greater than that of a normal man. If anyone could convince her, it was him.

As Lex continued to wait for Chloe to come downstairs, he thought back over the last few years. He remembered the first time he met her in her office at the **Torch**. She had been so young then, but still so intelligent, sharp. He bit down a bitter taste as he flashed back to the site of her lying on the ground outside the hall window. No matter what she or Clark said, he still blamed himself for that. The look of terror on her face as she stood in the morgue appeared to him, followed by the look of anger on her face when she accused him of stealing her computer. He smiled. One thing he had always admired about Chloe was her spunk. But he would never be so foolish as to tell her that. Spunk wasn't exactly something she strived for. The fear and relief when she saw him after the safe house blew up was the next image he recalled. That was undoubtedly the scariest moment of his life. He didn't know what he would have done if she or Gabe hadn't made it out of there. He would have never forgiven himself.

Since that summer everything had changed. They had parted company in a way. No longer did Chloe make her frequent trips to the mansion for accusations and information. He saw her occasionally at the Talon, or with Clark. That was something he had regretted then, letting them drift apart. If he had only known then what he knew now, he would have fought like hell to keep her a part of his life.

But that shouldn't have been the reason he did it. He felt good about the fact that he had lived up to his promise to keep her safe, but he still heard that nagging voice telling him what a horrible friend he had been. He had gotten what he wanted, then let her out of his life. He was so stupid. So many people had left him during his life; some forced, others by choice. And he had hated everyone of them for it. But Chloe's leaving his life had been his decision. And he was sick because of it.

He wouldn't have been surprised if she hated him, despised him. She certainly had every right. He had used her. Then he had discarded her, without a second thought. Just like his father taught him.

Lex choked back a bitter laugh at the thought of his father. In a way Lionel was the one responsible for bringing Chloe into his life, even more so than Clark. Had Lionel never struck that deal with Chloe in the first place she wouldn't have needed Lex's help to get out of it.

'_Finally',_ he thought, '_I can attribute one good thing in my life to my father_.'

Lex looked over at the table. Everything was set perfectly. Now if he could only get Chloe downstairs. She had laid all of her cards out for him, now he was more than prepared to meet her halfway. More than halfway. He'd go to the ends of the Earth if that's what it would take to convince her to give him a chance.

But he knew to do that he would have to tell her the truth. The whole truth. And he wasn't entirely sure he could do that. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could admit it to himself. But he was going to try. If that was what it took to keep her in his life, he'd do it.

He'd do anything.


	6. The Truth Always Comes OUt

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Finals are really starting to get to me. But just two more days then I'll be able to finish the story. I'm only planning about one or two more chapters, maybe three. **_

………………__

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But its fun to imagine what I'd do if it were. : )

………………__

The Truth Always Comes Out

………………__

A soft knock at the door broke Chloe away from her packing. She stiffened, hoping that it wasn't Lex. Obviously she was planning to say goodbye to him, but she needed time to prepare herself for it. It was so like him to show up and throw all of her plans into a tailspin.

She slowly walked towards the door with her cane. It still hurt like hell to walk, but she refused to leave that house in her chair. She may have had a broken heart, but she still had her dignity.

Opening the door, Chloe was surprised to see not Lex but his butler Enrique. "Miss Sullivan, Mr. Luthor has requested you have breakfast with him on the terrace."

Typical. He was planning a big show to let her down gently. Of all the nerve.

"Tell Mr. Luthor that I'll be down shortly, but I won't be able to have breakfast with him. I have other plans." Chloe said carefully so as not to betray the emotion that was threatening to come out. There was no reason to let Enrique know what was going on.

"Very well." With that he left her and Chloe walked over to the mirror above her dresser. Se studied her appearance carefully. The lack of sleep and swell of tears left her eyes bloodshot and puffy with huge bags and dark circles underneath. They stood out prominently in her face that was now pale and drawn with exhaustion. '_It's a wonder Enrique didn't die of fright when he saw me_.' She pulled a bottle of Visine from her makeup bag and squeezed a few drops into each eye. While she waited for them to take effect, she applied concealer and blush to her face so she looked more like normal self.

Next she studied her outfit. Jeans and a bright blue tee shirt. Not terribly exciting, but it would do. Her hair was another story altogether. Since her accident she hadn't felt much like bothering with it and it showed. It was hanging limply around her shoulders since it had been a while since she'd had it cut or even trimmed. Thinking quickly she plugged in her hot rollers. Maybe if her hair was curled it wouldn't look so lifeless. While the rollers cooled she put on some pale pink gloss. She brushed out the spirals that were now falling around her face. She pulled the sides back and decided it was as good as it was going to get.

Squaring her shoulders she headed down to face the music.

………………__

Lex continued pacing around the terrace. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes. What could she possibly be doing up there? Probably planning an escape. And exactly what were the plans that she mentioned to Enrique? Clark? Lois? Gabe? It was driving him crazy.

A slight tapping noise caught his attention. He turned and saw Chloe heading towards him with an irritated look on her face. The tapping was the sound of her cane hitting the floor. Lex's heart broke at the sight of this strong, vibrant girl in such a state. He also knew how much walking hurt her. But he knew that Chloe was doing this for him, so he wouldn't see her in her chair when he rejected her.

But that wasn't in his plans.

"Exactly how many terraces do you have in this place? I've been to four so far." Chloe snapped when she reached him. Lex felt himself grin involuntarily at the tone in her voice. It reminded him of the Chloe he had known for so long.

"Lex gestured toward the table and Chloe reluctantly walked over. He rushed over and pulled out her chair for her. Chloe hesitated before sitting down. She wished he wouldn't be so nice, it was making this even harder. She began twisting her napkin in her hand as the silence settled over them.

Lex stared at her as she fidgeted in her chair. It was so unlike her, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Her hair was curled, he had rarely seen it that way. It made her look…younger. More innocent than she was. More than she had been before him and his father. Her eyes didn't look quite right. They didn't have their usual sparkle. But that was nothing new. The traces of tears were still evident and he felt a tight clutching in his chest.

He started to speak but Chloe held up her hand to stop him. "Lex let me say this first. I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I said. You were trying to be a friend to me and I made you uncomfortable. I've always known that you don't return my feelings and never will. I've accepted it. Yeah it hurts, but I'll get over it. For now I'd just like to go back to being friends." By the time she had finished a few tears were had managed to slip down her cheeks. She turned her head away in an attempt to keep Lex from seeing them.

Lex felt as if the world were shattering around him as the tears leaked out of her eyes. Without thinking he got up out of his chair across the table from her and sat down in the one beside her. He reached his hand up and wiped the tears from the cheek that was still visible to him. She sucked in a breath.

"Lex please don't." she whispered.

"Chloe, I have to say this." he put his hand under her chin and turned her face to his. He wiped away the tears from the other side as he looked into the green eyes that he knew so well. "You told me something yesterday that you've obviously wanted to say for a long time." Chloe cat her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at him any longer. "I wish you had told me sooner. It would have made me see what an idiot I've been."

Chloe's eyes snapped back up to his. She couldn't possibly have heard that.

"Last summer I realized something that nearly knocked me off my feet. You were important to me. More so than I had planned on. That made you a target. Why do you think my father arranged to have the safe house blown up? Because I betrayed him. And poisoning me wasn't enough. He knew I would survive. But he knew that the thought that you had died because of me would cause me a pain far greater than any that could come from the poison. If he merely wanted you dead he would have been more subtle. The explosion was a message for me. He figured out what you meant to me before I did. So I decided that we'd both suffered enough and let myself have the closeness that summer. We both needed it. But I knew from the start that once the trial was over, it would end. My father still had the power to destroy lives from behind bars. If he thought that I'd been using you to get my way and then discarded you, he might leave you alone. And he did. He was having me watched. And I couldn't risk your life again. You mean too much to me."

Chloe sat in disbelief as Lex explained his distance to her. Suddenly she felt a rage bubble up inside of her.

She stood up and glared down at him. "You expect me to believe that? Lex you've never lied to me, why start now? You've been avoiding me because you got what you wanted from me and now you've moved on to Lana. Just like Clark, just like everyone."

Lex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lana?" he asked. "You think I'm interested in **Lana**? You can't be serious."

"Lex, I'm a lot of things But I'm not stupid. I've seen the mooney cow eyes you've been making at her all year. You hang on her every word just like everyone else in this town. I should have seen this coming. Everyone in my life eventually turns to Lana. Don't try and insult my intelligence by making up some story about wanting to protect me."

Lex stood to face her. He was starting to get angry as well. "I've been using Lana to get what I need. Information and the crystals. And you should know better than anyone how everyone dotes on Lana. I knew if I wanted to get anywhere with her I'd need to act the same. She's so used to having every guy under her thumb she would be too suspicious if I didn't act the same way."

Chloe snorted. "Pretty right on about Lana, but it doesn't fly Lex. When you had that accident and split in two, your evil side tried to kill me. And Lana? He wanted her to move in with him. There's a big difference there."

"Listen to what you just said Chloe. My evil side. My good side wanted your help. And do you know why. Because you know the best and the worst in me. You know my secrets better than anyone. That's why the evil side of me wanted you dead when you caught on to what happened. You were dangerous. Lana? She was just a girl I happened to have power over. A warm body, nothing more."

Chloe wavered a bit. She wanted to believe him so bad she felt like she could reach out and grab it. Lex could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to process what he'd said. But would she believe it?

Lex suddenly reached down and took hold of her hand. It was so small. She looked up into his eyes. He was suddenly struck by how tiny she actually was. She had a way of taking over a room, that her stature was never really relevant. His heart thumped at everything she had endured because of him. The pain and heartbreak had left scars on her that no one, let alone a girl her age, should have to carry.

"You don't believe me." he stated. It was written all over her face. She thought he was patronizing her. Lying to her. His own heart broke again.

"Chloe I can't make you believe me. But I've been completely honest with you. The rest is up to you."

Chloe looked over the beautifully set table. Everything perfect, just so. Like Lex. From the outside he was perfect, but on the inside…he was more damaged than she could ever know. She spotted a tiny crack on one of the crystal glasses and thought of the cracks she'd seen in Lex during the time she had known him. Those cracks had left him lacking for something that made it very possible he was lying to her. It also could make his reasons for his behavior over the last year true. But which one was it?

"Lex…are you telling me the truth? Or what you think I need to hear so I can accept the fact that you don't want me." Chloe asked slowly.

Instead of the answer Chloe had been expecting Lex put his hands on either side of her face. "Chloe, I have never lied to you. I protected you as my friend before. Now I want you as so much more. If you'll have me."

A huge sob racked Chloe's body and she collapsed against him. She cried into his cheat and he whispered soothing words into her hair. Without warning she jerked her head up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Lex, if you mean this…that's it for me. No going back."

Lex looked down at Chloe's face, streaked with tears and full of hope. How could he be anything other than completely serious. "I mean it."

Fresh tears poured down Chloe's face as she did what she'd been dreaming of for so long. She slipped her hand to the back of Lex's head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She poured all of the love and trust she had for him into that kiss and willed him to feel it all.

Lex was so shocked at first that he couldn't react. When he recovered, he responded with so much passion that Chloe's knees buckled. He slid her hand around her back to both hold her upright and pull her closer. She clutched at his shoulders so tightly as he wound his hand into her hair, he thought they might fuse together. But he didn't care. He had never felt anything like this before. Chloe was offering him exactly what he'd been looking for and he refused to let go.

Air was becoming an issue and Chloe finally had to pull away before she passed out. She leaned her forehead against Lex's chest as she gulped air into her lungs. Lex simultaneously ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed circles on her back. She slid her hands around to rub his back. She'd done it. Lex wanted her like she wanted him. It was too good to be true. Chloe only hoped that she wasn't setting herself up for the biggest fall of her life.

Lex was thinking along the same lines as Chloe. She had such faith and love for him she was willing to ignore her instincts. She thought he was lying to her, but wanted him anyway. She knew the darkness in him but she loved him just the same. He only hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

……………….

_**A/N: Well, any good? I'm paranoid about this chapter. Let me know what you think. **_


	7. Coming Together

_**A/N: Remember me? I can not apologize enough for the long wait. I have no excuse and hope you'll forgive me. What do you say?**_

………………

**Disclaimer**: Oh, the things I could do if it were mine…

………………

Coming Together

………………

Chloe woke up the next morning with the slightly eerie feeling of complete peace flowing through her. She hadn't felt that way since she was a little girl. It took a few seconds for her to realize what was causing the feeling.

Lex.

Chloe rolled over and looked at Lex, fast asleep beside her. She smiled as she remembered the day before. She and Lex had spent the entire day talking things out and she'd even managed to get him to open up a little about his mother. They had taken their daily walk through the gardens before they settled in front of the fire for the night. For the first time since she'd met him, she felt like their were no secrets between them.

The last thing she remembered was gazing into Lex's eyes as he told her about his fascination with the fast, ridiculously overpriced cars he drove. Then she had a hazy recollection of Lex picking her up and carrying her to her room. She had thought it was a dream and asked him to stay with her. She couldn't believe he'd actually done it. Lex Luthor had probably never spent an entire night alone in bed with a woman just sleeping before.

Chloe felt a wave of tenderness at that thought. It gave her hope that someday she would get what she had been so desperately wanted for so long. She let her eyes roam over Lex's face while he slept. God, he was beautiful. She laughed inwardly at what Lex would think if he new she'd referred to him as 'beautiful.' But he was. Each and every feature was absolutely perfect. And she had always thought that the absence of his hair just highlighted the fact. He didn't need something distracting from his face. Besides, she'd seen pictures of him before the meteor shower and his hair had been such a ghastly shade of red that he was better off without it. She allowed herself to wonder if his children would have the same color hair. Or would they take after their mother? And who would that mother be?

Chloe felt ridiculous. She was eighteen years old. She shouldn't be picturing what her children would look like if Lex were their father. But then, she had always been slightly…odd. Besides this was Lex. The normal rules didn't apply when it came to him. The power he exuded made people see him differently, treat him differently. As soon as she realized what she felt about him she knew that she was gone. She was his.

At that moment Lex began to stir. His eyes opened and locked onto hers. She smiled softly. He returned the smile hesitantly. Chloe faltered. What if he had changed his mind?

Without warning Lex leaned over and kissed her softly. "Don't think like that." he whispered. It was almost as if he could read her mind. She grinned broadly at him. She knew right then that it would be okay.

………………

Lex hung up the phone after his business call ended. He stared down at his watch. Fifteen more minutes. Fifteen minutes until Chloe's physical therapy would be over. Then she'd come into his office complaining about what a sadist her therapist was. He'd wait until she ran out of colorful expletives to use and then he'd suggest something for them to do that night. It had been that way for two weeks. The monotony of t all should have bored him out of his mind. With anyone else it would have.

But this was Chloe. The things he'd always known didn't apply with her.

For the past two weeks everything in his life had changed drastically. Chloe had always been one of the most…interesting people in his life. He never knew just what to expect from her. Since her confession it was all settle for him. Without his knowledge Chloe had become the most important thing in the world to him.

He was scared out of his mind.

Chloe made him different. Made him vulnerable. He hated people who made him feel that way. He didn't hate her, wasn't even angry at her. He was thankful. But he was still terrified. His father hadn't found out about the two of them. He couldn't even imagine what Lionel's reaction would be when he found out that Lex was slowly falling in love with the girl that had helped put him in prison. His father had a knack for revenge, and Chloe would surely be at the top of his list after this. Because not only was she dangerous to him, she was dangerous to his son.

Lionel had spent the years since Lex's mother died trying to force any and all compassion and softness out of him. Chloe brought it to the surface. He would not stand for that. Luthor's were supposed to be above that sort of weakness.

That first morning he had woken with a deep sense of contentment flowing through his veins that he'd never known before. He had looked into her eyes and at that moment he knew she was it for him. She may have just been eighteen, but Lex knew in that moment that he was looking at the mother of his children. The face he would think of when he was dying. The love of his life.

The door opened and Chloe walked slowly into the office. She had stopped using the cane a few days ago and was now sporting a brace around each of her legs. She was expected to make a full recovery by the end of the summer. Whenever someone would come to visit her they would remark about the change in her demeanor and her appearance. She was returning to the girl they had known before. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she settled herself onto the leather couch.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much progress you've made." he answered, walking over to join her on the couch.

"Well, I've had an incentive to get better recently." she smiled at him.

Lex reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Really? And just what would that be?"

Lex had been moving closer towards her. She was in turn moving closer to him. "Wouldn't you like to know." she whispered before her lips touched his. Lex groaned. Each time he kissed her he wanted her more. And Chloe made no secret about the fact that she wanted him. But he refused to let anything mess up what they were building. Moving too fast would surely be a mistake. And there was always the ever present threat of his father looming over them.

Chloe didn't feel share his fears. She had been more than a little upset when he'd told her of his intentions to wait. She had tried everything she could think of to change his mind. So far nothing had worked. She sighed against his lips and his arms tightened around her waist. Chloe began to nick lightly at the tiny scar above his top lip. She loved that scar. It was one of her favorite things about him. He moaned deeply against her and pulled her onto his lap. The kiss deepened and both of them were fighting against the need to break apart for a breath.

Finally, Chloe had to pull back or she was sure her lungs would burst. Lex began to nibble at her neck. She knew he was losing the hold on his control. He always stopped around this point. But so far he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. She began to run her hands up and down his back underneath his sweater. His grasp on her tightened even more until she was all but plastered to him. Hi lips returned to hers and she melted against him. His own hand began to creep up her shirt and then suddenly, he pulled back.

"Lex. What's wrong?" she asked when he could speak.

"Chloe-we can't." he panted.

"Why? I love you, and I know you care about me. This isn't a light matter for either of us. It's serious. Isn't it?" her voice got very small at the last two words.

Lex cupped her cheek. "It's as serious as it gets for me. But I'm worried about you."

Chloe smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I'm not. Let your father do his worst. I can handle it. And I know you're worried about rushing things. Don't be." she leaned her forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lex kissed her again. He knew this was probably wrong, but he wanted her so much. She was all that mattered. He felt her tugging at the bottom of his sweater and he lifted his arms in reply. She promptly pulled it over his head.

Everything was moving so fast now. Chloe was getting overwhelmed at the passion Lex was expressing. She knew he cared about her, but now it was obvious that Lex was starting to fall for her. It was what she'd been dreaming of but she was scared. Could she handle being loved by such an intense man as Lex? Just then Lex swept his hands over her and stood up, gathering her in his arms. Still kissing her, he began the journey toward his bedroom.

'_I can handle it.'_ Chloe thought to herself as Lex laid her down on his bed and covered her body with his own. _'I have to. I couldn't bear to lose him now.'_

………………..

_**A/N: Short, I know. To make up for it, I'm planning a nice, long update next time complete with Lionel and Gabe's reactions. Until then.**_


End file.
